1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a greenhouse, more particularly to a greenhouse to be mounted on a window opening.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Window gardens, or ornamental plants grown in receptacles provided in the windows of the home, are a common sight among households, especially those households located in crowded and polluted cities. Aside from making aesthetic contributions, the oxygen output of the photosynthetic reactions of the plants serves as a source of fresh air. However, since the receptacles containing the ornamental plants are merely placed on the windowsill, the ornamental plants are susceptible to damage from inclement weather conditions. Furthermore, most plants cannot survive in extremely cold temperatures, which, in temperate climates, are typical during the winter and autumn seasons.